Come for the Ride
Come for the Ride is a song from the fifth season. Lyrics :All your friends on the railway would like you all to see :Just how much fun rockin' on the railway can be :So won't you come along and join them for the ride :Just hang on tight, catch your breath, and come for the ride! CHORUS: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Watch Duncan go, he can really rock 'n' roll :He can slip, he can slide, he can sway from side to side :So when you hear him coming and you hear his whistle blow :You'd better step aside 'cause he can go go go! CHORUS: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Now we're really moving, movin' to an' fro :Everyone around shouting "More! More! More!" :Can't get enough, can't get enough of these thrills :And just when you think you can't take anymore :You'd better hang on tight 'cause here we go again :Slip slide come for the ride! CHORUS: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Now Gordon's in a hurry, 'cause Thomas made him wait :We'll have to go much faster, we really can't be late :Soon the coach was rockin', it swayed from side to side :With the bath water spillin' and a-splashin' inside :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' an' a-reelin' on the railway tonight CHORUS: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Come for the ride! Audio Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Diesel * BoCo * Daisy * The Diesel * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Bertie * Harold * George * Butch * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley Episodes * Make Someone Happy - The conductor blowing his whistle and holding up his flag * Bye George! - Signalman switching in signalbox; closeup on signal; closeup on Gordon's whistle; Gordon surprised; Troublesome truck flying * Old Iron - A closeup on James's wheels * Thomas and the Special Letter - Panoramic shot of the engines at Tidmouth Sheds * Thomas and Gordon - Thomas turning 180 degrees on the turntable * Paint Pots and Queens - Thomas, Duck, and Percy pulling coaches at Knapford Station * No Joke for James - Close-up of James pulling the express * Thomas and Stepney - Thomas puffing along his branchline, Stepney pulling the V.I.P. in the coach at night * Time for Trouble - Close-up of Gordon pulling the express * Gordon and the Famous Visitor - Close-up of Gordon's wheels * Thomas in Trouble * Put Upon Percy - Percy bumping the coal truck * Special Attraction * Thomas and the Trucks - P.O.V shot going through Elsbridge Station; close-up of Thomas and the trucks' wheels * Busy Going Backwards - Toad passing Gordon, Toad passing James, Toad breaking through the gates at the level crossing * All at Sea * The Sad Story of Henry * Coal * Thomas and the Rumours * Home at Last * Rock 'n' Roll * Passengers and Polish * A Scarf for Percy * Duncan Gets Spooked * Gallant Old Engine * Trust Thomas - Front shot of Thomas puffing along the track * Percy and Harold - Side view shots of Harold above Percy as he pulls his trucks * Percy's Predicament * Gordon and the Gremlin - Shots of Gordon pulling the coach; Silhouette of Dowager Hatt in the coach with the water splashing * A Close Shave - Duck and the runaway train being diverted into the sidings at Crosby Station * Whistles and Sneezes - Henry sneezing at the boys on the bridge as he goes under * Four Little Engines * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * James and the Express - Passengers sticking their heads out of the window to cheer for James * Rusty and the Boulder - The Boulder chasing Rheneas; Rheneas crashing; The boulder crashing into the sheds * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Steam Roller * Rusty to the Rescue * Cranky Bugs - Cranky rotating, then dropping a package on Percy * A Better View for Gordon * Edward, Gordon and Henry * The Diseasel - Bill and Ben messing with BoCo * Tenders and Turntables - James on the turntable * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Ghost Train * Wrong Road * Stepney Gets Lost * Fish * Oliver's Find * Tender Engines * Percy's Promise Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - An extended shot of Thomas puffing through Knapford. * Trust Thomas - An extended scene of Thomas passing the field of cows. * Tender Engines - An extended scene of Thomas, Percy, Henry, and Duck going around the three-arch bridge. * Four Little Engines # An extended shot of Skarloey on the bridge. # An extended shot of Rheneas on the bridge. * A Bad Day for Sir Handel - An extended shot of Skarloey and Rheneas at Lakeside. * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - A deleted scene of Peter Sam's whistle (actually Duck's) * Home at Last - A deleted scene of Duncan with a surprised face. * Rusty to the Rescue - An extended shot of Rusty and Stepney on the Other Railway. * Thomas and Stepney - An deleted scene of Stepney pulling the special train. * Thomas and the Special Letter - An extended scene of the camera panning back from Gordon, Edward, and Percy to Thomas, James, and Henry. * Fish - A deleted scene of Henry passing the beach with the Flying Kipper. * Bye George! - A deleted shot of Gordon entering Callan. * Put Upon Percy - A deleted closeup of Percy pushing trucks into the mine. This clip was seen in A Surprise for Percy. * Thomas and the Rumours - An extended shot from Gordon's perspective entering the abandoned tunnel. * Oliver's Find - A close-up shot of Oliver and the mail coaches' wheels. * Busy Going Backwards - An extended shot from Toad's perspective. * Rusty and the Boulder - A deleted shot of Rheneas turning left while being chased by the boulder. * Unknown - Deleted scenes from the first season of Thomas running on Toby's Old Tramway. Trivia * Much of the footage is sped up. * The Japanese, Spanish, and original versions of this music video show a shot of Percy puffing out of Knapford pulling the post train from Thomas, Percy and the Post Train and an extended shot of Thomas, Percy, Henry, and Duck puffing around the three-arched bridge. * A version without subtitles can be seen on the UK Happy Holidays VHS, and on the Official Thomas and Friends website on mobile. In other languages Gallery File:ComefortheRidetitlecard.png|Title card File:ByeGeorge!23.png File:OldIron47.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter19.PNG File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter6.PNG File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter20.PNG File:ThomasandGordon59.png File:PaintPotsandQueens7.jpg File:NoJokeforJames10.jpg File:ThomasAndStepney2.png File:TimeforTrouble52.jpg File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor26.png File:ThomasinTrouble24.png File:Ulfstead.png File:ASurpriseforPercy45.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards67.png File:BusyGoingBackwards57.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry1.jpg|Edward File:NightTrain.png File:TheFlyingKipper42.png|Henry File:ThomasandtheRumours18.JPG File:HomeAtLastDeletedScene.png File:HomeAtLast58.png File:Rock'n'Roll3.png File:Rock'n'Roll36.png File:Rock'n'Roll.png File:PassengersandPolish4.png File:PassengersandPolish42.png File:AScarfforPercy51.png File:PassengersandPolish44.png File:PassengersandPolish43.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked46.jpg File:GallantOldEngine2.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks24.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks43.png File:TrustThomas23.png|Thomas File:PercyandHarold28.png File:GordonandtheGremlin81.png File:ACloseShave19.png File:ACloseShave45.png File:WhistlesandSneezes33.png File:WhistlesandSneezes8.png File:WhistlesandSneezes34.png File:WhistlesandSneezes15.png File:WhistlesandSneezes14.png File:FourLittleEngines1.png File:FourLittleEngines22.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel1.png File:JamesandtheExpress32.png File:JamesandtheExpress37.png File:ThomasandtheRumours28.PNG File:BusyGoingBackwards44.png File:BusyGoingBackwards47.png File:BusyGoingBackwards39.png File:BusyGoingBackwards40.png File:BusyGoingBackwards56.png File:BusyGoingBackwards59.png File:BusyGoingBackwards58.png File:BusyGoingBackwards60.png File:RustyandtheBoulder18.png File:RustyandtheBoulder19.png File:RustyandtheBoulder20.png File:RustyandtheBoulder15.png File:RustyandtheBoulder21.png File:RustyandtheBoulder50.png File:RustyandtheBoulder22.png File:RustyandtheBoulder23.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady13.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady28.png File:SteamRoller29.png File:BusyGoingBackwards25.png File:RustytotheRescue8.png File:Cranky.jpg File:CrankyBugs10.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards54.png File:BusyGoingBackwards41.png File:BusyGoingBackwards42.png File:BusyGoingBackwards43.png File:ByeGeorge!55.png File:ThomasandtheRumours3.jpg File:ByeGeorge!20.jpg File:ByeGeorge!21.jpg ABetterViewForGordon25.jpg File:ByeGeorge!54.png File:GordonandtheGremlin53.png File:GordonandtheGremlin64.png File:GordonandtheGremlins6.jpg File:TheDiseasel46.png File:TheDiseasel13.png File:TheDiseasel14.png File:TheDiseasel47.png File:TendersandTurntables30.png File:TendersandTurntables31.png File:RustytotheRescue52.png File:RustytotheRescue53.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain22.png File:StepneyGetsLost29.png|Stepney File:Fish.jpg Oliver'sFind79.jpg|Oliver Oliver'sFind80.jpg|The Mail Coach Oliver'sFind81.jpg File:WrongRoad12.png File:ThomasandStepney3.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain25.png File:TenderEngines3.jpg File:TenderEngines4.jpg File:ThomasonToby'sOldTramway.png File:Thomas'Anthem2.jpg Song File:Come for the Ride - Music Video Category:Songs